Learn to Love Again
by Chibi Horsewoman
Summary: four years ago InuYasha's first wife dies after childbirth. Now his friends want him to get out there and date agin. Better summary inside


Learn to Love Again 

**Authoress's Notes: This is my first InuYasha/Kagome centered angsty love fic. I don't know if this was really a good idea or not, but hey, it's like when my cat eats a Triscuit tries to leave it everywhere. Yes, I have a few other stories out there, but this one came to my head and said write me.**

**Summary:** **Four years ago Mori InuYasha's wife, Kikyo (please don't kill me) died in childbirth. Now his friends have decided to make him start dating again, for his kid's sake. At the same time Higurashi Kagome has pretty much sworn off love after so many bad relationships. Can these two manage to find love? Yes, cliché and all, but sometimes you just need tragic fluff.**

**Prolog: Four Years ago**

            InuYasha nervously paced his wife's hospital room for the hundredth or thousandth time in eleven hours. He'd lost count around one-thirty when one of the orderlies had handed him a Styrofoam cup of tasteless black coffee. He'd been to all the birthing classes, but InuYasha didn't think anyone could have that much blood come out of them and be fine. However, the doctors and nurses kept reassuring the young man that his wife would be fine and he had nothing to worry about. 

'_Bull shit.'_ InuYasha thought to himself with a sense of foreboding.

            "I-Inu-ya-sha?" Kikyo asked softly from the hospital bed. Her soft blue eyes looked glassy and her thick onyx hair was matted to her damp red face, but to his tired amber orbs she was still a vision of perfection.

            "Yes?" InuYasha replied kindly rushing over to the side of her bed. The baby girl Kikyo had given birth to two hours ago lay in a small plastic carrier on her other side. "What do you need?"

            "Ne, koibito, what do the doctor's say?" the pale image of Kikyo asked cautiously, her words coming in spasms.

The silver haired man in question paused for a moment and clenched his gold eyes shut. "They say you should be fine in a day or two. I shouldn't worry."

"Fools. I'm going to die and I know it. Why are they lying to you and I?"

"Ki-Kikyo please don't talk that way. You'll get better." InuYasha's eye were pleading.

"Don't you start lying to me as well." Kikyo's breath was coming in short gasps and her voice was weak, however her eyes were still strong and that's what frightened InuYasha the most. "Don't forget to tell our daughter about me. Tell her that her mother loved her."

"Tell her yourself when you feel better. You shouldn't be wasting your strength like this." InuYasha scolded gently. "Speaking of our daughter, what should we name her?"

"Makoto, it  means sincerity."

"Okay, well, you should rest now. Stop thinking about dying, it's too damn creepy."

Kikyo pretended to think over InuYasha's request. "Yes, I'll rest, things will look better in the morning. I love you." With those final words Kikyo closed her eyes and slowly drifted to sleep.

"I love you too Kikyo." InuYasha replied quietly as he sank down in one of the chairs. After a few minutes he was asleep as well.

Around three AM two doctors rushed into the delivery room rousing InuYasha and Makoto from their sleep. The female doctor gently lifted Kikyo's limp left wrist to check for a pulse. Not finding one he slowly dropped it and shook her head sadly. "We should probably wake her husband up and tell him the bad news." She whispered to her colleague.

The male doctor nodded in agreement. "It's a heavy burden, but we may as well tell him."

Overhearing them, InuYasha raised his head. "Tell me what?" He asked in a groggy voice. "What's wrong?"

Quickly covering the space between them the female doctor bent down to meet InuYasha's eye level. "I'm sorry, but there was nothing else we could do for her." She began sadly. "You're wife is gone."

"Well, bring her back!" InuYasha shouted his foggy mind not quite understanding the entire situation.

"Sir, your wife is dead." The male doctor said with considerably less sincerity than was required in these situations.

"No! Kikyo! _KIKYO_!!" InuYasha began to sob hysterically for the loss of his wife. Soon Makoto's cries joined that of her father's in the dim hospital room.

**So, was that angsty enough for everyone? Or does everyone just want to strangle me for even suggesting Kikyo was with InuYasha at all? Sorry, but it had to be this way. Okay well, just review and everything and hopefully I'll start another chapter soon.**


End file.
